The Night Chronicles: The Lady of Fire
by Kuroi Tenshi17
Summary: Ginny Weasely and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are not who they seem. Neither is Hermione? What's the connection? who is everyone really? All of your fav stories combined. This is just the start myfriends... Mudblood bashing... don't mess with the Night
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the only disclaimer I am giving for the rest of the story, please understand.I really dislike disclaimers (so I DON'T own it, don't have to rub it in my face!) Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I don't own Naruto, Shugo Chara, Gallagher Girls, Fruits Basket, Do You Wanna Try?, Vampire Knight, Maximum Ride, The Inheritance Cycle, Ouran High School Host Club, or any other work whose characters I might use. If I do I will leave an author's note acknowledging the fact.

* * *

_Long ago, a while after the World was born, lived the Ladies, daughters of Heaven and Hell, Day&Night, with their Own…_

_Apollina rose looking at her Owns' still bodies. Their long purplish-black and silver hair tangles together. She glanced out the window to see her sister, the Lady Dawn, and her Own fly across the dawn sky, spreading the rosy light of the coming day. Her eyes wandered from her sister to her Own as she felt her Blonde headed Own rose He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. She turned and returned it._

"_Good Morning Draynius, my Ice Prince, and my Own." Apollina murmured against his chest. He made a smal noise of aproval._

"_Good Morning to you as well, my dear Fire Queen and my sweet Own." Draynius said. Apollina smiled as behind them Belador awoke. He raised his bright unnatural blue eyes to Draynius and Apollina._

"_Good morning my Owns', the Ice Prince and the Fire Queen." Belador said his white teeth showing, his elongated canines glinting. His Own showed identical smiles. _

_A conch blew in the distance. _

"_All the Ladies and their Lords are called to the main throne room by Eurynome and her mate." announced a musical voice. Immediately all three jumped to their feet and took off as one. They ran off a cliff and spread their black wings. _

_Once they all arrived in a large throne room, they bowed as one to the beautiful couple sitting on the thrones. The female had long tangled blood red hair with black streaks. The male had long silvery blonde hair with black streaks. Both had high cheekbones, supple lips, and long curved black lashes. The female's eyes were pure silver, no white or black at all. While the male's eyes were darker then black and contained no white._

_More and more Lords and Ladies arrived, and each bowed and remained so until the couple on the thrones spoke, but not verbally. They spoke through mind alone._

_**Our Dear Children, we have foreseen tragedy upon tragedy throughout our lives, but never have we seen one that will so deeply devastate our children. Dears, you will all die, and then be reborn 9 times before coming back to us. You will find yourself very close to those whom you loved and will still love, but time and time again be torn apart. You shall not truly be together until your last rebirth. When you come out of this ordeal, you shall be a billion times stronger. Your pain and power will multiply by the thousands. That is what we have foreseen. Αυτό είναι το πεπρωμένο. Σας τύχη. Μου Αγαπητέ νέοι εκείνοι, ζουν σήμερα και απόψε για αρχίζει την η morro σας αρχίζει να σβήνουν! (1)**_

_Cries of anguish sounded as the Ladies and Lords began to runaway to their territories in the search of solace. _

Three particular screams echoed off the walls of three separate rooms which belonged to three separate people as they woke from the nightmare that would change everything. The animals howled as jade, silver, and blue eyes flew open and red, silver, and black hair flew.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(1)- That is your destiny. Your fate. My dear young ones, live today and tonight for starting on the morrow you shall begin to fade!


	2. Chapter 2 and so it begins

Ginevra Leanne Weasely turned over the amulet in her hand, and then placed the magic concealment charm around her neck. The dull light of the single light bulb in the room glinted off of its red ruby surface. She settled the necklace in between her black ripped shirt over a white undershirt and the black voluptuous folds of her robes. Her tight ripped skinny jeans began to slip under her heel and into her black and red Vans. Her eyes rose to see her reflection in the mirror. Jade eyes with unusual blue and silver rings around the outer rim of the iris and around the pupil stared back at her from a regal and delicate looking face. Blood-red tangled tresses fell over creamy skin. An elongated neck turned into delicate shoulder blades and curves women would go green with envy over.

"Nevra! Come on already hurry up!" Vera, Nevra's best friend and roommate screamed. Nevra glanced up and smirked. Vera wore a black T-shirt that said "Mess with me I'll mess you up" on it with bright yellow skinny jeans. Her black hair was in its usual bobcat style with her bang sweeping over her left eye, a big yellow bow, not unlike the ones on presents, rested on the left side of her hair.

"Skipping?" Nevra asked. Vera rolled her caramel eyes.

"Yeah, my mom dropped the bomb, it's over with Murgondy." Vera's mom was a hopeless sappy romantic. She dated a new guy every few months and fell in easy love with them. Then, for some reason she'd get clingy and annoying enough for the guy to dump her. "Apparently, she flooed old Dumbledee and was all snot nosed until he called for me and decided that I should spend the day with her. I asked if you and Dare could come too and he said yes."

"Heck ya," Nevra said, "Did you tell Dare?" Dare was Nevra's other roommate; they were close but not as close as Nevra and Vera. Dare was short for Doria, a name Dare hated with passion. Dare had black eyes and gold blonde hair with blue streaks.

"She did." said Dare from behind Nevra. She wore a neon pink baby doll tee with milk and cookies on it that said "made for each other". Her pants were neon green leggings, and a black tutu completed the outfit. She wore her long hair in pigtails with a black rose clip on both.

"Alright then, let's go.' Nevra said, tossing her robes on her bed and applying a bit of eyeliner.

The three girls ran down the girls' dorm stairs and into the common room. No one was there as class had already started. They trooped out to the main entrance hall. On their way there they ran into a group of Slytherins. And I mean, quite literally ran into.

Nevra bumped into a strong chest and fell backwards as she tried to pull away. Another pair of arms caught her but whoever the people she had run into also lost their balance and down they went.

Nevra found herself looking into the amused silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. His arms were next to her head on someone's chest. Looking up she saw that Blaise Zabini was under her with his hands on her waist. His amused unnaturally blue eyes darkened in longing. She gulped, and then looked up at Draco Malfoy his eyes were also darkened in longing and he leaned down slightly. Laughter filled the tense air. Nevra glanced gratefully and half angrily at the others, which consisted of Vera, Dare, and two other Slytherins who she recognized as James Flint and Felix Delacouer. Draco and Blaise laughed, a beautiful sound, and after a second she rolled her eyes and pushed against Draco's chest. He laughed once more and got up, extending one hand to each of them. Ginny looked at the hand suspiciously then grasped it along with Dare's hand, using them to pull herself high enough to do a front flip off their shoulders before letting their hands go. Blaise laughed and got up giving Nevra an appreciative look as she smirked proudly.

"You're good." He said

"Sorry about that." Nevra said, extending a hand towards them, and then stopping looking confused and finally settling for kissing them both on their cheeks as a way of sorry. Catcalls sounded behind her and she turned and gave them a glare that scared their pants off. Then slightly flushing as she took in Draco and Blaise's raised eyebrows. Nevra grabbed Vera and Dare by their arms and began to pull them towards the Entrance Hall. Suddenly her grip on Vera was interrupted as

"Miss Weasely!!! What are you doing out of class?" said a Ravenclaw prefect.

"WE all are out of class because we were given the day off. So shoo, go on now shoo." Dare said as she made the 'shooing' hand movement. The dude glared then left.

"If you're really sorry then meet us at the gazebo." Blaise said as they walked by. Nevra hesitated then nodded.

"OMG!!!" Dare squealed. Nevra rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that you just got invited somewhere by the Slytherin Prince's. They're famous for only accepting each other enough to actually invite each other. But they invited you!"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Nevra said, scowling briefly. Dare rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Vera had been silent for a while, Nevra now turned to her lost-in-thought friend. "What's up Vera?"

She allowed a slow coy smile to stretch across her lips. Dare and Nevra groaned. _Oh sweet Merlin. _They knew that look. "I've just found myself a new boy toy," She declared, "Felix Delacouer you are mine."

_Oh dear, only god can help the poor boy now._

"Vera, Nevra, Doria dears! Woe is ME! My poor poor soul! !" Mrs. Bourdon, Vera's mom, sobbed. The three girls rolled their eyes.

_Oh god, you really do hate us._

In the sky, a rumbling that sounded like chuckling came.

_Bugger._

* * *

Elsewhere

"That was… interesting." said Blaise, as they walked to their rooms.

"Yes… interesting." Felix said, then smirked, "I like the black-haired one, you?"

"I want the blonde." James said, with a devilish grin.

"Blaise, you don't mind if we both go after the redheaded Weaselette, right?" Draco said, with an evil smirk.

"Of course I don't." Blaise grinned as he an owl flew toward them. It was a snow white owl, and in its talons it carried a black envelope.

"What's this?"Felix asked as the owl dropped the letter into Draco's hands. James shrugged and fed the owl. Sighing Draco tore it open. He read it over quickly then smirked smugly.

"Let us see!" James said. They all read over Draco's shoulder.

_**Dear Draco or Blaise (whoever this bloody owl gets to first),**_

_**What time should I meet you both? Or was I just supposed to meet Blaise?**_

_**And don't go assuming that I wrote this letter just to ask.**_

_**Vera sets her sights on a new guy every few months (like her mother). This time it's Felix Delacouer. Warn him, when Vera wants something, she has an uncanny way of getting it. And Vera won't settle for just a quick shag.**_

_**Oh and Dare has decided that if I'm meeting with the both of you to say sorry, and Vera's going after Felix, then she's Making James Flint her new prank target.**_

_**She's terrifyingly ruthless… the only people that have ever outsmarted her were Vera and I. And her older sister.**_

_**Wondering if ditching classes was worth pity shopping with Mrs. Bourdon,**_

_**Ginevra (just call me Nevra)**_

They all smirked. This was about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here are some pictures of the characters

This is Dare.

Mrs. Bourdon

Vera

Nevra

Blaise

Draco

Felix

James

Respectively, Draco, Blaise + Nevra's eyes

Jesse

Violet

Drayna

Desmonada (Proffessor Bourdon, Nada)

Bellelore (Bell- lor- Ey)

"What about this shirt? OMG it would look so awesome on you, Nevra!" squealed Mrs. Bourdon. Nevra sighed and looked at the jade silk tight blouse rubbing her temples. It would look good on her, but Mrs.B was getting on her last nerve--- she only had one. A saleslady snickered nearby at the look on Nevra's face. Nevra send her a death glare. She whimpered in fear and just about ran out of the store.

"So you don't like it?" Mrs.B says, her eyes watering. Nevra's eyes widened. _Not the Waterworks!!!_

"I love it. Let's get it. I was just glaring at the saleslady." Nevra said quickly, not wanting to get into the whole crying thing. _Vera, Dare, Where the mother fuckin' hell are you two? It does not take this long to try on a few pairs of pants! I swear if they ditched me I'll go%$%&%*^^$&&%%&$* on their &^(&%(^()*$*& and )*&^$%&$%$ their ^&$^#$%#$^^%* to &*&*&))*&&$$##%%&&***! _

As if on cue, Vera and Dare came back with the clothes they wanted. Nevra could see it in Dare's eyes, they had done something. _Hmm…_

"Are you **the** Jada Bourdon?" came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw a tall middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. He had that kind of George Clooney look.

"Yes I am. And you?" Mrs. B said, Dare rolled her eyes. Mrs. B had the same look that Vera had. "Girls why don't you go wander some?"

Translation: Hot guy, girls get lost!

Nevra, Vera, and Dare couldn't be happier to comply. As they were walking into a small café, Dare's owl, Snow White, came flying to Nevra. Nevra opened up the letter. She quickly read over it and smirked.

_**Dear Ginevra (or can we call you Nevra?),**_

_**First of all, meet us at 8:45 sharp.**_

_**Second of all, Felix is the same way, he wants Vera.**_

_**Third, James thanks you for warning him,**_

_**Hoping to see you soon (and that Dare's as ruthless as you say),**_

_**Draco and Blaise**_

The girls grinned; this was going to be interesting.

* * *

8:30pm Gryffindor Common Room

"You all should get going." Dare said, rolling her eyes, and then fixing them back on a list of enchantments in front of her. She was on her stomach in front of the fire. Her charms essay lay long forgotten in its sorry pumpkin juice stained state. Her hair was out of its pigtails and she had changed out of her conspicuous clothes. She now wore a black tank top with Trix rabbit PJ pants.

"Yeah…" Nevra spoke for the first time that evening. She was half-filled with anticipation and half-filled with fear.

"We should," Vera said with a smirk, "My new friend must be dying to see me again." _Oh Sweet Merlin help that boy!_

"Byez party peoplez!" Nevra yelled as she left the drowsy students in the common room. She wandered down the hallways with her eyes closed and sent her magic out to discern all the obstacles. Magic wasn't like what all the books and movies said. Magic was a deep pool within every magical being. The less pure blood you had, the shallower the pool. Stupid mudbloods thought that they could be more powerful than pure bloods.

Yes that's right. Nevra hated mudbloods and muggles. She wasn't really a muggle loving Weasely, far from it actually. Her so called "brothers" only knew that she was adopted, and her "parents" adopted her but were not sure who she was.

Truth was, she was a Night. Nights were the highest, most wealthy, most influential, most powerful people in the world. With of course Malfoy's and Zabini are coming up close second. Nevra was sent to be adopted at the age of 9 so due to tradition. Her old friends had all forgotten (or had their memories altered.) about her. Draco, Blaise, Bellelore, and Drayna.

The only ones that knew were; Dumbledore, Snape, Desmonada, Dare, Vera, Jesse (Dare's sister) , and Dianne.

Nevra snapped to attention when she realized that she had reached the gazebo. Not wanting to appear anxious that Blaise or Draco hadn't come yet, Nevra began to sketch in her book. She let her sub-conscious guide the pencil as she zoned out.

"Interesting, is that us?" said a deep musical voice from directly over her shoulder. Freezing slightly, Nevra glanced over her shoulder and breathed deeply. It was Blaise. His long lashes cast shadows upon his high cheekbones. And his blue eyes twinkled (But not in a Dumbledweeb way), blue eyes that were suddenly looking at her. Over her other shoulder she heard a chuckle. Whipping her head around she saw Draco's breath-taking aristocrat features on her other side.

"Well?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow. Nevra blushed as she realized that she hadn't answered Blaise. She looked down at her sketch with widened eyes. She had certainly drawn Draco and Blaise and one other person in between them. Draco was on the right sitting on a throne of ice with a blizzard behind him. Blaise was on the right side sitting on a throne made of--- lightning. In between them, sat a girl obviously. She sat on a throne of fire with a volcano behind her.

"Ye-ye-yeah," she said, hating her voice for stuttering, "I guess it is." Draco and Blaise exchanged a glance

"Finish it, please." They begged as one. Nevra took a shuddering sigh and let herself sink back into her trance. When she finished she snapped out of it and nearly gasped.

Except, she never got to, because a cool minty-breathed mouth covered hers from the front. And a pair of electricity filled arms surrounded her from the back. A warm mouth on her neck. _Oh sweet goddess_ was her last rational thought.

(Lemon)

Draco ravaged her mouth and neck. Blaise massaged her breasts; drawing gasps and shudders, with a sweep Draco teleported them to his private rooms.

Suddenly, she was thrown onto a bed. Blaise and Draco were making out feverishly on the foot of the bed.

_**Enjoy our soul. **_They said telepathically. Frustrated by the fact that they were ignoring her, Nevra delved inside of their beings and saw that they wouldn't make love to her until they were sure that she wanted it.

Nevra raised her lust-filled eyes to Draco and Blaise eyeing their Beautiful bodies with want. _Mine. _She thought.

She threw herself at them the way a tigress would at prey. She caressed their bodies. And they smiled in a sexily evil way. Draco flipped her onto her back. He began to slowly massage her breasts through her clothes, and then all of a sudden, ripped of her shirt. He ran his long fingers across her torso, caressing the skin that was there. She arched her back ad Blaise took of her bra. His mouth closed around one nipple and Blaise, silent as a panther, closed his lips around the other. Nevra gave a moaning purr. They chuckled.

Narrowing her eyes as she realized that they were the only ones in charge, she flipped both of them over so that she was lying on them with her nipples still in their mouths. She raked her fingernails over their faces, running into their hair. She gently pulled her nipples out of their mouths and attacked their torso's. She sucked at their nipples, earning groans and moans. She bit and licked down trails and to the low rise of their trousers. They finally fought back. Blaise came up and whispered in Nevra's ear. They grinned slowly and sexily at each other. Then they turned their eyes on Draco. Blaise and Nevra slowly began to strip each other. Draco was turned onto his side as Nevra took him in her mouth. Blaise all of a sudden, entered him from the back. Draco cried out in pleasurable pain. They both fucked him, Nevra oral and Blaise anal. With a scream Draco came panting, and seconds later both of the others came, stars exploding. Rising after a few moments Draco whispered into Blaise's ear and Blaise smirked.

"I agree Draco; our princess should get everything she wants. What do you want right now Nevra?" Blaise purred. Nevra smirked.

"I want both of you in me _**now!**_" she said. They smirked.

'Your wish is our command."

Blaise slipped under her and Draco over her. They smirked one more, then eased into her hissing as they felt her. Nevra nearly screamed as Draco and Blaise soothed her. Suddenly, they began to pound into her.

Three identical screams filled the night air.

(Lemon over)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please understand that I do not know if the pictures will work sorry.

Oh and I'm not writing until I get at least 5 reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait but I was in India for a month and then my computer crashed and then school started again, so all in all, it's been way too hectic for me to post. I'M NOT GIVING UP THOUGH! **

**So anyways, my goal is to have another three chapters of the ****Night Chronicles**** and another two chapters of ****What's a girl to do?**** up by the end of Nov. Keep in mind that I **_**do **_**read the reviews and any suggestions will not be heard unless they are in a review. Please no flaming, 'cause I find it weird that if you didn't like it, why'd you read it? **

**Yes I support Gay Rights and there will be gay people in my stories. If you are upset by this then I apologize but please don't read this anymore. I've really had it with anti-gays. One of my friends, and one of the nicest girls in school, is bisexual and a few people were making fun of her and avoiding her just because of that. **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Dare smirked and tossed her blonde pony-tails over her shoulders. Just he wait, he thought that he could outsmart her, huh? Well not happening! James Flint was going down!

She had interrogated a third year Hufflepuff who apparently liked to stalk Flint. She had walked away from that encounter with the knowledge of Flint's nightly library study sessions and his route back to the Slytherin dorms, as well as a button apparently belonging to Flint.

She'd have to hunt that third-year down and _obliviate_ her later, wouldn't want anyone suing her…

Dare had then went to the most secluded part of Flint's route and started working her magic. She started with soft childish manual pranks such as a trip wire, a bucket of water, and spilt water.

Then she began to weave an intricate web of spells over the area. For some reason, Dare had wanted to show off in front of Flint, so she wove one of her best webs. It was finely tuned to Flint using the button so that the spells would only come into effect if Flint tried to pass them.

Dare's ears perked as she heard footsteps and hurriedly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and jumped into a nearby alcove. She saw Flint step around the bucket's target range and over the trip wire. He went around the mess in the floor and seemed to be smirking.

He took another step and the smile dropped off his face completely.

A bolt of electricity shot over him, then his hair turned into a horrendous striped mess of gold and Gryffindor red.

His robes turned pink,

His trousers became a swirling skirt and his face was painted with hideous pink eyeliner

And glossy cherry red lip gloss.

He hissed as his tongue turned green and cursed when his skin turned purple.

And then he was hanging upside down pressed against a picture of George Clooney so tightly that it seemed like he was kissing the guy.

Finally a camera flashed and the pictures were taken and sent directly to the only person who wouldn't ask questions or freak out, Collin Creevey.

Dare was on the floor clutching her stomach and sobbing with laughter.

The levitation/sticking charm held him there for another five minutes. The moment the charm let up, Flint fell to the floor. He quickly changed his skin and tongue back to normal. He glared at Dare as he used a removal charm to wipe the makeup off. He hurriedly changed his trousers back and watched in vain as he tried to turn his hair and robes back.

Dare finally stopped laughing. Rising from her place on the floor, she crossed over to where Flint was and offered a hand.

"Now that was a good prank! No harm done right?" Dare asked her eyes laughing.

Flint stared at her, and she felt her heart pound. He ignored her hand and stepped close to her. Dare blinked.

His face was a lot closer than before, she decided. And even with the freakish hair and the pink robes, he looked…good.

"It was good, and I will get you back. One thing though, call me James."

"Okay, call me Dare. And I'd like to see you try!"

He smirked and grabbed her around the waist, pinning her to him as he snogged the living daylights out of her. His hands got a bit lower, and her eyes snapped open when he reached into her pants and ripped the elastic off of her panties.

"I'll be taking this and let's keep a tally. Every time I get one on you, 5points, every time you get one on me, 5points. By the end of the month, whoever wins gets to make the loser do one thing. And it can be _anything_." He added with a leer that made her blush and glare at the same time.

"Oh it's on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vera walked with a deliberate sway to her hips, well aware of the many eyes that followed her. She had found out from a nervous second year that Felix always went out by the lake.

She made her way silently over the ground to where Felix sat, he seemed to be sketching something.

"What'cha doing?" she asked sing-songingly.

"Sketching" was the quiet reply.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Vera asked.

"Sure."

She took off her jacket and put it on the ground before sitting down on it. She noticed Felix looking at her funny.

"What? I don't want anyone sniggering about how I have a grass stain on my butt."

Felix chuckled slightly and Vera pouted cutely. She looked at what he had been drawing and was surprised to see a very real looking person. Felix noticed her gaze.

"It's my cousin and Blaise's sister, Bellelore."

Vera inwardly cheered. He had added that she was his cousin and therefore not his love interest, 'cause the girl was **gorgeous, **like almost **Nevra-kind-of-gorgeous**.

She had a heart shaped face and high cheekbones; her hair was brown-black and her eyes cloud blue. Her skin was lightly tanned; her mouth was wide and stretched into a smile.

Vera didn't notice Felix's eyes on her for a while. When she did, she looked up at him and gave a tentative smile. He grinned back and Vera decided right then and there that she definitely needed this boy. Then the words of the letter came back and she inwardly smirked. _So that means that he's trying to get me to fall in love with him first._ She thought.

She looked into his eyes and found the same thoughts she had.

_I'll make him/her fall in love with me before I do._ Was their silent promise, sealed with a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tenshi 17**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE DRACO DIE AND TURN NEVRA INTO A NUN AND HAVE BLAISE MARRY DUMBLEDORE AND HAVE SHRIVELED UP UGLY BABIES!**

**Hopefully, that makes you want to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy… anyway here's the update I promised.

SUMMARY: We discover that Nevra's not that much of a goody-two-shoe. Nevra meets up with the two Epitomes of Slytherin, Draco and Blaise. She draws something, but doesn't understand it. Yet somehow, one thing led to another and Nevra is gifted with a wild (smex filled) night. Dare pranks James Flint out of boredom and he starts a prank war with her, then steals the elastic of her panties. Vera finds Felix Delacouer drawing and comes to a conclusion sealed with a kiss.

Pairings: Draco x Nevra x Blaise, OC X OC, OC X OC, OC X OC, Harry x Hermione, Ron x Pansy, Fred x OC, George x OC, Collin x Neville, Theodore Nott x Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe x Goyle

Warnings; Dumbledore- bashing, Lavender-bashing, OC-bashing

Ohh… and I have a poll on my profile, if you can, please vote.

_**LIMITED TIME ONLY: **_ My supply of ideas for names (mostly for villains or random people) is running low. As are my ideas for character personality. So if you want your character or OC to be in the story, message me! I will be including the first three to five people that fill out the following information.

USER NAME:

CHARACTER NAME:

SPECIES: (NO GODS OR GODDESSES)

GENDER:

PAIRING: (OPTIONAL, NOT ANY CHARACTERS I'VE MENTIONED UNLESS YOU WANNA BE THE TWINS MARRIED TO THE TWINS)

PERSONALITY:

PAST:

BLOOD:

PET PEEVES:

Well, that's all folks!

_Mental Speech- blonde woman whose name you shall know later_

**Mental Speech- mystery guy**

_Mental Speech- Nevra_

Mental Speech- Blaise

Mental Speech- Draco

_**Mental Speech- Nevra, Blaise, Draco**_

~thoughts~

"." Normal speech

Nevra opened her eyes, something was weird. This was not Draco and Blaise's room, nor was it hers. The floors and the walls of the room were black and every bit of furniture, from the sofas to the curtains was white. Only the bed and the doors were made of dark wood. Four massive pillars were erect in all four corners of the room. A knock on the door captured her attention.

Through the door came a tall, statuesque, blonde woman with blood colored eyes. She wore a dress of amber and a firestone necklace.

_I see our little Goddess is up._

_What? Who are you? What am I doing here?_

_Hush child, I am the Priestess of Apollina._

_Apollina who?_

_You are a Night, correct?_

_Yes, but how did you know?_

_Long ago, the Goddess Eurynome mated with the Great Snake and created the world as well as the first gods and goddesses. These were the daughters and sons of the Great Goddess. Apollina, Goddess of Creation, Death, Fire, and Destruction. Maximus, God of Long-Gevity, Power, Earth, and Justice. Celestia, Goddess of Life, Plants, Birth, and Health. Aurelis, God of Wisdom, War, Travelling, and Air. Reannel, Goddess of Gifts, Fate, Victory, and Luck. Kenan, God of Summer, Rain, Water, and Music. Kiani, Goddess of Spring, Wind, Love, and Nature. Dionus, God of Autumn, Hatred, Choices, and Enemies. Desmine, Goddess of Winter, Ice, Calm, and Emotions. These nine were Brothers and Sisters. Their Consorts were the sons and daughters of Eurynome' s sister, Elethorn. _

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_One day, the Great Goddess and her Serpent Consort had a vision. Their Precious Children would be sent to Earth and be reborn nine times with their Consorts, and only after completing all nine roles will they return to their positions and heal the Earth. Each God or Goddess was sentenced to be reborn again and again to certain families. The one assigned to the Nights was my Mistress, Apollina, or You. _

_WHAT?_

_You're sisters are your Protectors. Your family is spread all over the world. You must find them and bind together for your last task. When you wake up, you will be in your room, not this Draco or Blaise's room._

_Wait! I have questions!_

_Find your Consorts, then come find me._ The woman smiled.

Everything went black.

"Nevra! Wake up!"

Nevra groaned and sat up. Vera stood at the foot of her bed, looking annoyed. Light was streaming in through the window.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late for class! And when did you get back last night?" Vera hissed. Nevra fought to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"Alright already, I'm hurrying." Nevra got of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She bumped Dare, who was putting on eyeliner, out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Since when do you wear eyeliner on school days?" Nevra asked amused as she smeared toothpaste onto her brush. Dare's cheeks heated up and she shot a glare at Nevra then at herself in the mirror.~Interesting~ Nevra thought.

"Shut it."

Nevra finished brushing and rinsed. She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of dark blue tight jeans, a green off shoulder, and green pumps. She put on her robes over them but left them open. A bit of mascara and lip gloss and Nevra was out the door.

"Finally!" Vera exclaimed. She was wearing her robe open and had on a gold V-neck and black jeans.

"What's the rush?" Dare asked, wiggling her red jeans into place. She also wore a black blouse with a red tube top over it. It was odd, but pretty normal for Dare. Her hair was left down too.

"Got someone to impress?" Nevra asked with a teasing grin.

"Shouldn't we all be asking each other the same thing?" Vera countered. It was true, all three were dressed a bit more… carefully than normal.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jaden, a Gryffindor 7th year player, said in a seductive voice, wrapping his arms around Vera and Nevra.

"Nothing much. Just planning on ripping off your arm." Vera said with a beaming smile. Jaden quickly moved away.

"Anyway, let's grab some breakfast and get to class." Dare chirped. Nevra and Vera agreed and the three went down to breakfast. They entered at the same time as their Slytherin counterparts. Nevra looked calm on the outside, but inside she was in total turmoil. ~Should I talk to them or look at them?~

As they went inside, the boys brushed against them covertly. The Gryffindor "Scarlett Trio" as they were called slid into their seats at the Gryffindor. Nevra felt around her neck and discovered a silver chain with a triangle made of ruby, obsidian, and diamond.

Hey my dear!

_What? Is that you Blaise?_

I'm here too.

_Draco?_

Do you like our gift?

_It's beautiful._

Can we talk to you about last night?

_Now?_

No, how about Room of Requirement during lunch?

_Should I tell anyone?_

If you want to. Actually bring you friends.

No, bring the Golden Trio too.

_WHY?_

We have a preposition for them.

_?_

See you then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened last night?" Vera asked Nevra.

Nevra pulled out a piece of parchment.

_-Ok so I met them at the gazebo while I was zoning out drawing. I kinda drew them and well me. Not PERVERTEDLY! They kissed me and one thing led to another…_

_-__**WHAT?**_

_-Later… I promise._

Dare grabbed the parchment and her jaw dropped.

-_Hey… anyway… what happened with you Vera?_

-_**I think I might be …**_

_**-**__WHAT?_

_-__WHAT?_

_**-I'LL EXPLAIN LATER… AND YOU DARE?**_

_-__Ummm…well I got him pretty good. Then……_

It took Nevra and Vera a few seconds to get it before their jaws dropped.

-_Girls, we just may be in trouble._

All three nodded.


End file.
